


Damaged

by SakinaRiver



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakinaRiver/pseuds/SakinaRiver
Summary: Was allowing Riki so much freedom a mistake? Because of the freedom to work with Katze, Riki is hurt and there's nothing Iason can do to help him. Or is there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I've finished up recently, but not the big one I'm working on. This ones a snack compared to the other one, haha. 
> 
> By the way, people know they dubbe the 4 episode remake of ANK? Iason is being voiced by the guy who does Natsu from Fairy Tale. Not sure if I should be scared, but I ordered a copy from Amazon a few hours ago, lol. Riki's Voice Actor appears to be a new person, so no previous roles. Orphe is gonna be voiced by the same guy as the Undertaker from Black Butler...lol. Funimation lineup for a Yaoi, kinda weird.

Iason walked quickly through the white hallways. People tried to stop him as he walked, but he wasn’t going to be distracted. Not after the emergency call that he received from Katze.

A ruby stood in the hallway, waiting impatiently. When he was informed Iason Mink would be coming in to personally check on his pet, he knew he would have to be ready. “Lord Mink,” he said with a bow. “Your pet is this way.”

Without a word Iason walked in after the ruby doctor. “What happened,” he demanded when he saw Katze sitting in a chair by the bed.

“Master,” Katze whispered as he stood. He bowed then stood straight. “He….” Katze paused as he looked at the ruby. It was always a rule that no one spoke about Riki working in the warehouses around others. “There was an accident.”

Iason glared at the black-market boss then stared down at Riki’s bed. The mongrel was asleep with bandages wrapped around the upper half of his face.

“We believe the damage to be minimal, and will likely heal on its own. Anything that doesn’t heal, we have ointments that can heal it,” the doctor said. He rather hated that a former furniture was addressed before him. “We won’t know the damage to his eyes until he wakes up.”

“Dismissed,” Iason growled. Once the man was out of the room, he looked back at Katze. “Elaborate.”

Katze looked down at the younger mongrel. “He was transporting a shipment when another worker crashed into him. Being Riki, he tried to go down and help see the damage. But the other cargo was hazardous and wasn’t secured once they hit.”

The blond narrowed his eyes. “Only Riki was injured.”

“Yes Master,” he whispered. “The other cargo fell towards him, and from the video it appears he fell backwards and hit his head. The contents inside spilled after the crate hit the ground.”

He was silent. Riki was injured and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing within his power that he could do to make sure that Riki was alright. “Everything is planned according to paths. Who was off path?”

“Riki was twenty seconds late,” Katze replied. “Because of that, they both came around the corner at the same time.”

“I want Riki moved. Arrange a care room in the penthouse for him,” Iason said as he walked around the side of the bed. He kneeled down and kissed Riki’s lips. “I’ll have you home soon,” he whispered before standing again. “Tell me when it’s done,” he said as he walked out of the room.

He couldn’t risk being here longer than a short minute. Jupitar had ruled that he was to keep his additional interactions with Riki out of the public light. For all anyone knew, Riki was just permitted extra rights as a pet.

Katze was silent as he watched Iason leave. He turned to look down at Riki and sighed. Using his wrist com, he reached out to Cal to start making plans. They would need everything set before Iason arrived home from his day of tasks.

“Hey Cal. I’m going to send some droids up to help move stuff around in the penthouse. Decide what room is going to be the best for Riki. I want to make sure that any extra care won’t be a trouble on you,” Katze said as he looked over the charts.

 _“Okay, thanks Katze. Please let me know if there is anything else you need from me,”_ he said before ending the call.

Quietly Katze stared down at Riki. “I’ll be back when we are ready to move you,” Katze said as he walked out of the room.

…

Quietly Cal walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with a single glass of wine, and a small plate of snacks. He walked around the chair that Iason was sitting in, reading a data slate, and set the items on the table.

“Master, is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No,” Iason replied as he continued reading.

Cal nodded as he walked over and checked the charts. He made some notes on it then returned it to the slot. “I hope Master Riki wakes soon,” he said before bowing. “If there is anything you need, Master, please call. I will be reachable by com.”

“Thank you,” Iason said as glanced up then over at Riki. “I hope you wake up soon as well, my Riki.” He reached forward and took the resting left hand in his right. “I need you to wake up. I need to make sure that you are going to be alright.”

…

Slowly Riki sat up as he woke. He was hazy and confused about why his eyes weren’t working. As he reached up, he realized that there was something on his face.

Carefully he pulled the bandages off his face. He blinked a few times.

It took a moment, but he slid off the bed. His head was throbbing to no end. Every memory was fuzzy and made it hard for him to be able to think. He couldn’t figure out why it was so dark in the room. But one thing he could tell just from feeling around, Iason wasn’t in the bed. Also, this wasn’t their shared bedroom.

Riki felt around until he found the wall. Once against it, he felt around and led himself down the wall until he got to the button to open the door.

In the hallway, he tried to figure out what room he was in. Could have been any in the penthouse, so how to tell?

“Master Riki,” Cal said as he walked up to Riki. “Your bandages…you should be in bed.”

“Direct me to Iason,” he said firmly.

Cal nodded as he set his hand on Riki’s fore arm. “This way. We’re in the hallway off the main room,” he whispered. They walked slowly to the Master Bedroom. The door opened automatically as they approached it.

“What Cal,” Iason said once his eyes flicked open. He sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust.

“Jerk. Leaving me all alone? What the hell is up with that,” Riki growled.

Iason smiled when he heard the mongrel. “Come, Riki. Join me in bed my love,” Iason said as he held a hand out.

Riki was silent. “I’ll need someone to turn the lights on. Unlike you, I can’t see in the dark.”

The blond smiled as he leaned to his side and turned the lights up. “Come, Riki.”

“Turn the damn lights on then.”

Both paused. “Master Riki, the lights are on,” Cal whispered.

Riki turned to look at Cal then around the room. Everything was dark in his view. “Cal…take me to the bed,” he whispered.

Slowly Cal led him to the edge of the bed.

Once there, Riki crawled on. He stopped when something wrapped around his arms and pulled him forward. “Iason,” Riki whispered.

“Thank you, Cal. Have a good night.”

Cal bowed before walking out of the room.

“Iason,” Riki repeated. “I can’t…everything is dark.”

“It’s possibly just shock. Temporary damage from the chemicals or from you hitting your head,” Iason said as he pulled Riki into his arms. “I’ll have an appointment scheduled for you tomorrow. I will ensure the best people are looking over you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Raoul looked over the scans as they loaded on the screen before both himself and Iason. “Sorry Iason,” he said as he sat back down at the terminal. “There’s nothing I can do with this.”

The superior blondie tightened his fists at the comment. He stared at the screen looking to see if there were any options. “If we put him in a healing chamber?”

“It won’t do anything. When your mongrel hit the ground, he hit is head causing enough swelling to put pressure on his optical nerve,” Raoul said as he zoomed in. “We have to wait and see.”

Iason walked over to Riki and helped him sit up. “Here is your shirt,” he whispered as he held out the article. “Your shoes are down here.”

“Thanks,” Riki mumbled as he started to put the shirt on.

“How long should it take for the swelling to go down,” Iason asked as he turned back to Raoul. “When will we be able to do additional testing?”

The other was silent. “There is no answer, Iason. I’m sorry. We will just have to wait and see.”

“Just…fuck my life,” Riki mumbled. “Tired of all this bull shit.”

“Language, Riki,” Iason said without even turning around.

Raoul looked at the screen again to see if he missed anything. “Bring him back in three days. I will scan his head again to see what changes. Once we have a new scan, we can look to see what options there are then.”

Quietly Iason turned back to Riki. “Come Riki. Let’s go home.”

Riki stood and started kicking around till he found his shoes. Once he did, he slipped them on and reached out to feel for where Iason was. “Where are you,” he asked with both his arms still out.

Reaching forward, Iason grabbed Riki by his right wrist and pulled him close. “I’ll be taking the next few days off to help Riki,” Iason said as he walked towards the lab’s exit with Riki in arm. “I will inform Jupitar.”

“Don’t take time off for me,” Riki said once they got out in the hall. “About the only thing I want to do right now is go to sleep. Sleep until I can see again.”

“I can’t stay away from you for that long,” Iason whispered in Riki’s ear as they walked. “How does your head feel?”

Riki was silent as they walked. “Normal now,” he said after a minute. “Is that bad? Raoul said that there’s pressure in my head…shouldn’t I feel something?”

The blond directed Riki to the elevator, which they rode to their floor. They were both silent as they entered the penthouse. “Cal, we will need the penthouse to be installed with buffers so Riki doesn’t hurt himself as he wonders around,” he said as he led Riki to the couch.

“I can get around fine,” Riki mumbled as he found the edge of the couch and tried to sit down. Instead he slid onto the floor and landed on his ass. “Ow,” he groaned. After a second, he pulled himself up and sat down on the couch.

“Reach out to Katze. I know there is something that is used to help direct pets with no eyes. I want that installed here depending on how invasive it is,” he said as he walked over to the terminal to schedule a meeting with Jupitar.

Riki looked around while he tried to figure out if Cal was even in the room. “Invasive how,” Riki mumbled.

Cal stepped forward and leaned on the back of the couch. “Some of the systems require a small chip being inserted in the foot. It then sends a small vibration or shock, depending on the settings, through your leg until you get back on course.”

“Hell no,” Riki growled.

“Relax, Riki. If I recall, there is a system what is just a raised line you can follow,” Iason said as he walked over to the couch and sat. “Cal, how long until lunch?”

The teen stood straight and paused. “I believe twenty minutes, Master.”

“Drinks. Riki can have his choice today,” he said as he pulled the mongrel into his arms.

“Something strong,” Riki replied as he let Iason do what he wanted. No point trying to fight when he couldn’t get away anyways. “Go away, Iason. I don’t want you here this whole time.”

Iason smiled as he played with the black strands. “I’ve heard you, Riki. But I have decided I would rather stay with you then return to work.”

The mongrel rolled his eyes. He took a moment to adjust, not liking where Iason’s arm was. It was applying too much pressure to his ribs. He waited for a minute, trying to stare into space but failing. It was rather hard with how dark it was.

Cal rounded the corner of the couch and held out the tray with the glasses on it.

Reaching out, Iason took his glass and set it on the table on his left. He reached forward again and took Riki’s glass. “My pet, your drink,” he said as he changed it to his right hand.

With a sigh, Riki reached out with his left hand, trying to take the glass. He refused to say anything or ask for help. It took a moment to find the arm again, but he followed it up to the hand to grip the glass. “Thanks,” he mumbled before taking a swig.

Iason picked up his glass and took a sip. Once he saw Riki was finished with his drink, he took the glass and set both on the table. “I want you, Riki,” he whispered as he removed his glove. He ran his finger across Riki’s lips.

“I’m not exactly in the mood for it, Iason,” Riki said as he sat up and pulled free. “Can we not and say we did?”

“You say that until you start begging me to go deeper,” Iason said with a smile.

Riki rolled his eyes. “Then I end up passed out with you still in my ass,” he mumbled as he stood. “I need a smoke,” he said as he started feeling around, knowing there was a table in the middle of the room.

He jumped when he felt a large hand on his left arm. “What….”

Carefully Iason picked up Riki, holding him bridal style, and carried him towards the sliding door. Once there, he set Riki back on the ground. He reached into the side table next to the doors and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and lighter.

Removing a single stick, he placed it between his lips and flicked the lighter to life.

“What are you doing,” Riki asked as he spun around.

Iason removed the stick and held the butt to Riki’s lips. “Open Riki,” he said softly.

He moved his right hand and let the tips of his fingers touch his cheek. He moved his hand from there to take the cigarette. “Thanks,” he whispered as he turned and walked out of the door. He kept walking until he got to the railing.

The blondie was silent as he watched his pet outside. He wanted to do something for him but there was nothing he could think of. If it turned out this was a permanent thing, he wasn’t sure how it would impact them. Their life would be torn apart.

Slowly he walked outside and wrapped his arms around Riki’s waist. “There’s nothing I can do to help you, and I’m not sure how to process it,” Iason whispered. “You asked me long ago to be open with you.”

“I’m scared,” Riki whispered. “What will happen if this is a real thing that we have to live with? I can’t stay still and do nothing all day.”

Iason angled his head to kiss the right side of Riki’s neck. “With the technology available, I’m sure we can find a way to keep you sane,” he whispered before planting another kiss.

“I’ll be damaged.”

“We will move you into the apartment in Apatia. You will be away from here and I will still be able to be with you when I can be,” Iason whispered.

Riki was silent. He took the final puff and tossed the butt over the edge. “I don’t want to be away from you,” he whispered. “If this is going to be the rest of my life, then I need to know you will be there for me more than when you have time for me,” he growled.

He was silent as he stood straight. “I’m sure I won’t be able to sleep without you in my arms. But I’m sure you wouldn’t want to remain in Eos any more than you already don’t. I would let it be your choice.”

“Please Iason, go back to work. Let me just…I want to sleep and just hide for a while,” he said as he leaned back onto Iason’s torso.

He was silent. “Fine, I will go back after we eat. I will put you to bed then leave,” he replied before tightening his grip around the other. “I love you, Riki. I want you to remember that no matter what. You are mine and I will never let you go.”

“Love you too. But you really are a pain in my ass,” he said as he pulled forward and pushed back. He smiled at the grunt received from the blond. “That wasn’t a sound befitting of a Blondie, Iason,” Riki chuckled.

Iason growled as he released Riki. “Behave Riki, or I will bend you over the nearest object and have my way with you,” he said as he stepped to the side. He trailed his fingers along Riki’s left arm with his left hand, until he got to the hand. “Come, let’s go to the table,” he said softly.

“Thanks,” Riki mumbled as he was led by Iason. Once he felt like he was in the correct location, he stuck his right hand out, feeling for the chair.

“Not yet, my pet,” Iason said as he continued walking. Once they got to the dining room table, he set the others left hand on the chair. “Sit.”

Carefully Riki pulled the seat out and sat down.

Iason sat down and waited for Cal to walk in with plates.

“I thought to keep lunch simple for Master Riki,” Cal said before setting the plate down in front of Iason. He walked around the table and set the plate before Riki. “This is a dish Katze said is from Ceres, but with a bit of modification. It is something you eat with your hands.”

The blond raised a brow as he stared down at the plate before him. “And how….”

Riki slid his fingers around the edge of the plate. Slowly he felt for the food and paused. “I think I know what this is,” Riki whispered as he felt around the food. Once he confirmed what the circular object was, he picked it up and took a big bite. “Nice Cal,” he said with his mouth full.

“Riki, don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Iason warned as he watched the mongrel. After a moment he imitated Riki’s movements and picked up the food to eat it. “You will tell no one, Cal,” Iason ordered after swallowing the first bite.

“Yes Master,” Cal said with a bow. “Excuse me,” he said as he walked away.

Once he was finished, Riki leaned back in the chair. “We should eat food like that more often,” he said with a smile. “Easier to eat than half the shit Cal makes.”

“I’ll consider it,” he replied as he wiped his mouth. “Come on pet. I’ll put you to bed, then return to my work,” he said as he stood and walked over to Riki’s chair.

Riki let out a belch before turning away. “’Cuse me,” he whispered. “Let me try. I want do this on my own, Iason.”

Carefully the Blond pulled the chair out. “I will allow you to try. If you hurt yourself, I will carry you to the bedroom.”

Slowly Riki stood and started walking. He tried to remember walking through the pent house hundreds of thousands of times before. He took a deep breath and started down the path he believed would get him to the bedroom. Behind him Iason followed closer than his shadow.

After a minute, he stopped at the point he would have to turn a little to enter the hallway. “Iason, back up a bit. I feel you breathing down my neck.”

Iason leaned forward and placed a kiss at the top of Riki’s spine. “Apologies my love,” he said before taking two steps back.

The mongrel grumbled under his breath before starting to walk again. He reached his right arm out to follow the wall at full length. “There, I did it,” Riki said as he smiled over his shoulder.

“You’re a bit off, Riki,” Iason said as he set his hands on Riki’s hips. He pushed him a few feet further, which then triggered the door. “Continue,” he said, removing his hands.

Riki continued walking, heading towards the bed against the far wall. He found the edge of it and crawled on the bed. “There, I’m done,” Riki said as he kept crawling.

“Stop right there, Riki,” Iason’s voice boomed.

He froze, the voice causing something in him to become afraid. “What,” he whispered.

Iason came to the bed and set his right hand on the youngers back. “Try moving forward,” he said after moving his left hand to Riki’s torso.

Slowly Riki nodded and reached his right hand out to keep crawling forward. As he put his hand down, he lost his balance and started to fall off the bed. “Shit,” he whispered.

“You need to know where your boundaries are, Riki,” he said as he used the hand bracing Riki’s torso to carefully flip Riki on his back. “I don’t want to see you get hurt any more than you already are.”

Riki took a deep breath from where he laid. “Trust me, I don’t want to get hurt again,” he said as he closed his eyes. “Talk to you in a while.”

Iason leaned down and kissed Riki’s forehead, then kissed his lips. “Sleep well, my little mongrel,” he said as he got off the bed and walked towards the closet to get changed. Once he was finished, he walked out and saw Riki was wrapped in the blankets. “Sweet dreams,” Iason said as he walked out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of got a massive edit about half way in to writing the story itself. Originally I had the blindness caused by a chemical but it became too hard for my brain for some reason. So I changed it to an injury that can't actually happen. Go Riki, managing the impossible.
> 
> And yes, will will learn more about what happened. Next chapter. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is posted without additional editing.*

Cal ran to the door when someone activated the system. “Mink residence,” Cal said as he activated the screen.

“Hey kid,” Katze said from the other side. “I’m here for the install.”

He nodded as he unlocked the door. He stepped aside as Katze entered follow by three other men. “Is there anything I can do to assist?”

Katze set his hand on Cal’s head. “Do your thing,” Katze said as he looked around. “Where’s Riki?”

“Sleeping in Master’s room,” he replied.

The red head nodded as he looked at his group. He removed his hand and walked over to them. “Kay guys. Noise needs to be kept down,” he said as he looked around. “Install is from the end of the hallway to the balcony. Give an install to the dining room and kitchen as well. I’ll do the install in the bedroom. If Cal says for you to do something, do it,” he said as he used his head to indicate the teen.

The three nodded and started pulling supplies out.

“Can you open the door for me,” Katze asked as he grabbed what was needed from the supplies for the Master Bedroom.

Cal nodded as they walked down the hall. He entered the command for the door to open and stepped back. “I’ll be preparing dinner.”

“Alright,” he said as he entered the room. He looked around and paused when he saw Riki sitting, staring out the window. “Pest.”

“Katze,” Riki mumbled. He was wrapped in one of the blankets from the bed. “Why you here?”

He set the supplies down and walked towards the younger. “Here to install walking paths so you don’t run into walls. Unless you are fine now? Save me some work.”

Riki shook his head. “As much as I wish, I’m still in the dark. Please tell me you aren’t doing one of those stupid shock ones.”

Katze shook his head. “You’re getting a simple raised line,” he said as he pat Riki’s back. “Want to go have a smoke,” he asked softly.

“I could use one, yeah,” Riki said as he stood.

“You wearing pants under that blanket,” Katze asked as he stepped back. “I have some guys helping.”

Riki sighed as he walked over to the bed and tossed the blanket on the bed. “Think I am,” he mumbled as he ran his hands across random parts of his body. “Yeah, think I’m good.”

Katze chuckled. “We only just got here, so nothing should be installed yet. How do you want to do this?”

“Just start walking,” Riki mumbled as he grabbed onto the elbow of Katze’s sleeve.

The black-market boss walked at a leisure pace to make sure Riki didn’t bash into anything.

Riki was silent for a moment. “So, who did you rope into this job?”

“Some nobodies,” one of the guys replied.

He paused, then laughed. “Fucker, I should kick your ass,” Riki called out.

“Hey, least I was nice enough to call for help,” he replied.

“Yeah yeah,” Riki mumbled. “Katze, was I off time, or was Ben off time,” he asked.

“You were both off,” he lied as he kept walking towards the balcony. “Where is your stash?”

Riki was silent. “Table next to the door, in the drawer.”

Katze reached down and grabbed the pack. He then opened the door and walked out into the fresh air. “Can I trust you to light your own cigarette, or will you set your hair on fire?”

“Only way to know is to try,” Riki mumbled as he took the pack. “Can I have a lighter,” he said as he held up a stick.

“Not playing that game,” Katze replied as he lit the end. “Not going to have to tell Iason you are in the medical bay again.”

Riki leaned forward on the railing. He stared over the cities trying to think. Even though he couldn’t see anything, he knew it was still there. Could still feel the sun on his face. “Not sure I can do this, man,” he whispered after pulling the cigarette from his lips. “Stood here earlier with Iason and had the same damn conversation.” He closed his eyes and started laughing. “I really fucked up, Katze.”

“I can agree with that statement,” Katze said as he exhaled smoke. “I’m surprised Iason hasn’t ordered my punishment yet.”

“He said before, when I first was coming back to the black market, that if I got hurt, it would be on me,” Riki replied.

Katze was silent for a minute. “If I hear anything that can help, Iason will be the first I tell. I hope Raoul can get it figured out so you can see again.”

“Here’s hoping. Blondies are supposed to be smart as fuck, right? Raoul is a jack ass sometimes, but I am hoping he figures it out.”

He sighed as he tossed the butt over the edge. “He could take the chance to tell Iason you are beyond repair and motivate him to kick you to the curb.”

Riki chuckled at the comment. “Iason and I had that conversation though. He already said he won’t let me go. I would have the choice to stay here or go to Apatia.”

“Lucky ass brat,” Katze mumbled. “You are spoiled as hell,” he added. “Hope you know that.”

“Yeah, kidnapped, enslaved, tortured…totally lucky,” Riki mumbled as he finished his smoke and tossed the butt. “I need to go back to bed. Had to practically beg Iason to leave in order to be able to sleep without him next to me.”

Katze stood straight and reached his left arm out toward Riki. “Come on, I’ll take you back to bed. I’ll do the install quickly so you can sleep while you wait for your Master to come home,” he said with a smirk.

“Bastard,” Riki growled as he grabbed onto Katze’s arm. “Might just have to tell my _Master_ about how you were an ass hole to me,” he said as they started walking back inside. “Wonder who he would get mad at; you or me?”

“Both of us,” Katze replied as they walked into the residence.

…

Walking in the door, Iason was surprised to see Riki waiting for him at the door. “Riki, is something wrong,” Iason asked as he took off his cloak and handed it to Cal.

“Why does something have to be wrong,” Riki asked as he walked towards the blond. He reached out and tried to take Iason’s arm. “Is it that bad that I decided to wait for you?”

Iason took Riki’s stretched hand. “This is the first time you have ever met me at the door without being forced,” he said as he led Riki to the couch.

“I’ll be sure to not do it again,” Riki mumbled as he sat down. “Nothing better to do then wait at the door for you to come home. How sad is that?”

Quietly Iason sat down next to his pet. “Apologies, my love,” Iason said as he pulled Riki to lean against his torso. “In two days we will go see Raoul again for a new scan. Hopefully he will have some promising news.”

Riki was quiet for a moment. “Swear, first thing I’m going to do once I can see again is finish the fucking book I started.”

“I believe that will be your _second_ action.”

The mongrel clicked his tongue in reply. “Your priorities suck,” Riki said as he leaned against Iason. “Tell me something, Iason. If it turns out this is a thing…and if I decided to stay here instead….”

Iason was silent. “I would either have to take you to pet shows or get a second pet.”

“A second pet,” Riki whispered.

“Then you will be able to stay home during the soirees instead of having to sit by my side. Unless you ever want to, of course.”

“I’ll still be expected to perform, won’t I,” Riki stated more than asked.

Iason was silent for a moment. “You would be correct. I can only keep you out of shows for so long, as you’ve seen before. If it was up to me, you would only ever perform for me.”

Riki scoffed. “If it was up to me, you’d be the one performing,” he replied as he adjusted a little. “I don’t want you to get a pet. Don’t want to have to share the pent house with anyone else.”

“I enjoy it just being us as well,” Iason said as he leaned his cheek on Riki’s head. “In two days we will go see Raoul again.”

“You said that already,” Riki mumbled. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” he said as he pulled free and stood. “Unless you want to sit out here all alone,” he added as he found the path and started down the hallway.

Iason raised a brow as he watched Riki walk down the hall. As he stood and started to follow, he was fairly certain Riki had just released the buttons and zipper of his leather pants.

...

“It’s not enough to matter, Iason,” Raoul said as he tossed the tablet on the desk. “Yes, the swelling has gone down. But if he has been consuming the medication I specified, the swelling should be less than this.”

Iason was silent as he stared at the image. “What else can we do for Riki? How can he get his sight back?”

The second in command was silent for a moment. “As of yet, I’m unsure. Have him continue taking the medicine. Maybe we will get lucky.”

“There is no such thing as luck in this world, Raoul,” Iason said as he started towards the door. “Thank you, my friend,” Iason said before leaving the lab.

He took his time getting back to the pent house. As he entered, he waved Cal away when the young man came running. Without a word he started towards the bedroom.

On the bed, Riki didn’t even stir. He remained holding tight to the pillow in his arms.

Iason sighed as he stripped out of his outfit and crawled on the bed. “Riki,” he whispered as he carefully removed the pillow. He smiled when Riki tried to find the missing item. “My poor Riki,” he whispered as he pulled the other close.

“Iason,” Riki whispered as he adjusted and curled into the blonde’s chest. “Warm.”

“Yes, my Riki. I am warm and you are always welcome in my arms,” he replied.

Slowly Riki opened his eyes. “Iason,” Riki whispered as he tried to adjust. “Welcome back,” he yawned. “You smell funny.”

Iason raised a brow as he pulled the blanket to their chests. “Funny how?”

“Raoul’s lab,” Riki mumbled. “You went without me.”

He paused. “Yes. Raoul came here and got the scan he needed while you were asleep and we went to review the imagery. Sadly, the news isn’t positive.”

Riki closed his eyes and sighed. “Permanente then?”

“We don’t know.”

“Damn. I really want to finish my book still,” he mumbled.

Iason smiled as he pulled Riki closer. “I would have no qualms with taking an afternoon to read it with you,” he said softly.

“Pass.”

“Don’t want to finish it that much,” Iason asked with a chuckle while rubbing Riki’s arm.

Riki sighed as he curled tighter in the blonde’s arms. “I like being able to read at my own pace.”

“Go back to sleep, Riki. I can tell you are fighting it.”

“Just a little,” he replied with a yawn. “Yeah, back to sleep,” he added.

“Sleep well,” Iason said before closing his eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Riki a few minutes to make it down the hall. He didn’t hear anything in the residence, and that made him wonder if he was alone. Each room he passed, he stopped to listen if there was someone on the other side of the doors.

Once he came to the decision there was no one else home, he walked over to the couch and laid on it. Since no one cared to wake him in the first place, there was nothing wrong with taking a longer nap. After all, there was nothing left for him to do if no one else was around.

Hearing the door open, he sat up and waited to know who it was.

“Did you sleep well,” Iason asked as he removed his cloak and draped it across a chair.

Riki shrugged in reply. “It’s hard to tell if I’m awake or asleep sometimes when things happen.”

“What do you mean,” he asked as he walked over to sit next to Riki. Once sitting, he wrapped his left arm around Riki’s waist and waited.

“Not sure if this will make sense to you…you know, the whole computer for a brain thing,” Riki started. “But sometimes I wake up at night thinking I’m still in a dream, but I’m not; I’m awake. But then I fall back asleep. And I can tell I’m awake, because I can see my surroundings and tell where I am. Because of all this, I can’t do that. So, I question myself on if I was asleep or awake when something happens. If it was a dream or a thing.”

Iason took a moment to think about it and the brain comment. He had told Riki numerous times that his brain was organic, not a computer. “That is very complicated,” he replied. “Is there anything we can do for you to be able to tell?”

Riki shook his head. “Doubt it. Not sure what else there is aside from being able to look around. Just annoying more than anything.”

He smiled in reply. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. “I wish we could go out. Go eat somewhere we haven’t been in a long time. Share a bottle of overpriced wine. Listen to your comments about the nasty looks people are giving you,” he whispered.

Carefully Riki turned in the half embrace. It took him a minute to get adjusted to how he wanted, so he was straddling the blonde’s legs. He traced his fingers up Iason’s arms and stopped at when he finally reached the soft skin of the others neck. “It’s hard to see their smug faces and raised noses when I can’t see them,” Riki mumbled. He leaned forward to start kissing Iason’s neck. “I don’t like the smell on you.”

“You don’t like that I was with Raoul this morning,” Iason said while reaching his right arm around Riki’s back to brace him. He chuckled when Riki responded to the hand he rested on his ass. “You should know that I would never do anything to hurt you.” He didn’t wait to mix the fingers of his left hand into Riki’s hair.

“I know you and Raoul aren’t fooling around. He’s to prissy for that,” Riki whispered. “You just smell so freaking sterile when you come back from his lab. Least if I go with you, I smell like it too so it isn’t as noticeable,” he said as he leaned back, letting Iason’s arm support his weight. “I’m going to need you to take a shower before I can go any further.”

Iason let a laugh out before helping Riki to sit on the couch again. “Will you be joining me?”

“I took a shower while you were out, thank you very much,” Riki replied as he closed his eyes and leaned back. “Plus, I’ll need one once we are done anyways. And I don’t feel like I need three showers in a day.”

Leaning sideways, Iason kissed Riki’s lips before standing. “I will see you in the bedroom when you are ready then,” he said as he started down the hallway.

Riki waited a minute before standing. He followed the path laid out into the kitchen. “Now, the fridge,” he whispered as he reached out to find the counter with his left hand. Once he found the counter, he started walking towards the fridge. He reached his right hand out just in time to find the fridge.

He opened the door and waited while the cool air hit him. “This was stupid,” he said as he closed the door. “Don’t know what’s even in there to start with.”

“Riki,” Cal called out when he walked in the kitchen. “Can I help you find something?”

“Something Iason and I can snack on between rounds,” he mumbled as he leaned on the island counter. “We should really talk about a labeling system for the fridge and cupboards.”

Cal unbuttoned his coat and took if off. “If I may say, Master Riki, let’s wait until a few more weeks pass to make any decisions.”

The mongrel sighed in reply. “Yeah yeah,” he mumbled. “Snacks of some kind, if you would be so kind,” Riki said as he found the path to walk towards the bedroom.

Once he was standing in the middle of the room, he took a deep breath. He could hear the water running and knew Iason was in the shower. He followed the path to the bed and started stripping. Once naked, he crawled on the bed and under the blankets to wait.

“My mongrel seems to have become shy,” Iason said once he exited the bathroom wearing his robe.

“Not shy, cold,” he mumbled. “You took long enough that I decided to wait under the blankets. And Cal brought food in.”

Iason smiled as he crawled on top of the other. “Consider something for me. We could have someone drill into your skull and drain the excess fluid that is causing the swelling. This would be the quickest way to get your eye sight back.”

“I don’t want anyone in my brain,” Riki mumbled. “You know you’re heavy as fuck, right?”

He dropped sideways next to Riki. “I want you, my pet,” he whispered. “That show from before made me want you even more.”

“Should feel what I have going on under the sheets,” Riki replied. “You smell more like you. I think I can continue where we left off.”

Happily, Iason leaned forward to kiss Riki’s lips. “Yes, let’s continue.”

…

“Cal,” Riki cried out from under the blankets.

After a few minutes, Cal ran in and walked to the bed side. “Yes, Master Riki,” he asked softly.

“Is the light on?”

Cal paused. “Yes, it is,” he said hopefully.

“Turn it off. My head is killing me and I don’t think it’s helping,” he groaned, as he covered his head with the pillow.

The younger lowered his eyes in reply. “Of course, Master,” Cal whispered as he walked and turned the lights off. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Something for this headache. My head feels like it’s about to split open,” he added before curling into the blankets.

Silently Cal ran out of the room and to the terminal in the main area. He pushed the command to call Iason and waited while the blond answered.

_“What Cal?”_

“Apologies for disturbing you at work, Master. Master Riki called for me and said his head is hurting. Normally I would give him medication for it, but I’m not sure with everything that is going on,” he said as he tried not to fidget back and forth.

_“How bad is the pain?”_

Cal was thrown off by the voice of Raoul. “Master Riki said he believes his head will split open and that the pain will kill him.”

 _“Interesting,”_ Raoul said off screen.

_“What do you believe it to be, Raoul?”_

_“Could be the response we have been waiting for. Assuming he survives the night, bring him to my lab tomorrow. I will scan him again. For now, give him anything.”_

_“Riki had better survive the night,”_ Iason mumbled before looking back to Cal. _“Give him the normal medication for a headache. I will return home in an hour.”_ With that, the call ended.

Quietly Cal ran into the kitchen and grabbed the medication. He took a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to the bedroom. “Master Riki,” Cal whispered as he offered the items.

Riki sat up and took the pills first. “Can you open the water,” he mumbled before tossing them in his mouth. Once he heard the lid open, he held his hand out for the bottle. “Thanks,” he said before downing the water.

“I spoke with Master Iason. He spoke to Raoul and scheduled you an appointment to be examined again. Master said he would be home in an hour,” Cal said softly. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, I’m going back to sleep,” he mumbled as he fell back on the bed. “I want it dark and quiet.”

Cal smiled softly. “Of course,” he whispered before walking over to the windows and making sure they were set to blackout. After he tapped on a screen against the wall to make sure a sound reducer was active. “If you need anything, please let me know,” Cal said before walking out of the room.

The left side of Riki’s head was pushed into the pillow. His eyes were open and staring at nothing. The pain in his head was like nothing he had ever felt before. “Kill me,” he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s small,” Raoul said as he entered a command to overlap the scans. “Right there.”

Iason stared at the screen trying to determine what to think. “Can you remove it?”

“I believe so,” Raoul replied. “The surgery would be simple.”

“Schedule it,” Iason said as he turned and walked over to Riki who was asleep on the table. “He’ll be angry with me, but at least he should be able to see once this is over.”

Raoul glanced at his scheduled. “Later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I can do it during either of those.”

Carefully Iason picked up Riki in his arms and smiled when the mongrel adjusted in his arms and growled softly. “This evening would be best. I will reach out and request a sedative to keep Riki out for the rest of the night, until you are ready for him.”

Quietly Raoul stood and walked over to a shelf. He grabbed a syringe and walked over to his friend. “His arm.”

Iason adjusted Riki to expose his arm. He was silent as he watched Raoul put the syringe in his pet’s arm.

A whimper escaped Riki’s mouth when the needle punctured his skin. “Iason,” he cried as his eyes popped open.

He waited for the needle to be removed. “Relax, my pet. We’ll speak soon,” he whispered as Riki’s eyes fluttered closed. “Sleep well, Riki.”

“That will keep him out for about four hours. I should be ready in three,” he said as he turned away to start preparations for the surgery.

Iason nodded and started out of the lab with Riki in his arms. People stared as the prestigious blondie walked through the building with the pet passed out in his arms.

“Cal, grab a blanket,” Iason said as he walked into the residence. Once inside, he walked straight to the couch and sat down, still holding Riki in his arms.

“Master,” Cal said as he ran in with the desired item.

He started to release an arm to take it but decided not to let Riki go. “Spread it over Riki,” he said softly.

The teen hesitated but did as he told. He was careful to not touch the blond as he completed the task. “Master,” he whispered as he stepped back. “Is Master Riki alright?”

“He will be,” Iason replied as he held Riki close and closed his eyes. “Raoul will be calling when he is ready for Riki. Alert me the moment he calls.”

Cal bowed in reply. “Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?”

“No, you’re dismissed. Neither of us will need dinner tonight. However, I do want you to have the bedroom set up so Riki can recover from his surgery in there.”

“Surgery,” Cal questioned without a thought. “Apologies, Master,” he added as he hung his head. “I will have everything ready for Master Riki.”

Iason opened his eyes slightly to stare down at Riki. Once a few more hours and the mongrel should be able to see again. “My pet,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss Riki’s forehead. “I just hope you aren’t too angry with me for going against your wishes.”

…

Iason lay silently next to the sleeping mongrel. He had spent the better part of the last two hours running the fingers of his right hand up and down Riki’s right arm. The surgery had finished seventeen hours ago, and his pet still had yet to waken.

“Wake, my Riki,” he whispered before reaching up and running his fingers across the bandages around Riki’s eyes.

Following the surgery, Raoul had re wrapped Riki’s eyes to be safe. If the mongrel was able to see again, he would need to keep his eyes covered while they adjust to the light.

He just wanted Riki to wake up. Allow him to get the shouts out regarding the surgery and how he had taken an action Riki didn’t want. Because once that was out of the way, Iason could move on to making him remember why they cared about one another.

“I love you, Riki,” Iason said as he reached down to trace Riki’s lips.

“Yeah…some days,” Riki mumbled as he swat Iason’s hand away. “Hope your hands were clean,” he whispered.

Iason smiled as he leaned down to kiss Riki’s lips. “I’m glad you are awake.”

Riki rolled around before turning to face Iason. “Why did Raoul sedate me,” me mumbled. “Hate the hang over feeling I get after his drugs.”

“They are designed for Elites,” he replied. “How do you feel other than that?”

“I want to go back to sleep,” Riki mumbled. “Why are my eyes covered again?”

Reaching his hand up, Iason snapped his fingers triggering the lights.

Quickly Riki turned his head into the pillow. “The hell,” he groaned. “Too bright.”

“Bright,” Iason repeated.

Riki paused before sitting up. “You bastard,” Riki whispered when he felt it. He lifted his left hand to behind his ear. “I told you I didn’t want anyone in my head.”

“Lie back down, Riki,” Iason cooed from his spot on the bed. He reached up and ran his fingers up and down Riki’s side. “Rest in my arms.”

“Fuck you,” Riki growled. “I fucking hate when you take advantage of me like this. I told you I didn’t want the surgery, and you did it anyways. Why the fucking hell should I trust you anymore?”

Iason took a deep breath before yanking on Riki’s arm and pulling him into his arms. “Enough, Riki. You benefit from this the most. You will be able to see again,” he whispered into Riki’s ear. “You might be pissed off right now, but you will be happy once you can finish your book.”

Riki growled before adjusting against Iason. “I’m still mad at you, jerk,” he replied before grabbing a pillow into his arms to lay on it. “Don’t freaking touch me there,” he said as he smacked Iason’s hand when it lowered towards his privets.

“I was pulling the blanket up, Riki,” Iason sighed as he continued his motion. Once he was done, the blanket was covering up to their chests. “Rest my pet. Hopefully once you wake up, we will be able to remove the wrapping.”

“What are we waiting for? Why can’t I remove them now?”

The blondie snapped his fingers to turn the lights off. “Raoul said if we remove too early, it can cause a reaction in your eyes that will forever effect your vision. We have to wait until you can see the glow of a specific color.”

He sighed as he curled forward to hold his pillow. “I can’t wait to have something more to do than sleep the days away,” he mumbled. “So, what was it?”

“A swell caused by blood. Raoul was able to drain enough blood to bring it down. The rest will happen naturally,” Iason replied before pulling Riki against his chest.

“Could be nice and give me a nice little treat,” Riki mumbled.

Iason closed his eyes as he pulled Riki close, rubbing his chin against Riki’s hair once it was resting on the others head. “I have allowed you the ability to work with Katze. Believe that is a treat.”

The mongrel sighed. “Jerk,” he replied as he tried to turn. “Little room here? I don’t like laying on my left side.”

He released to lay on his back while Riki moved on the bed. “Where are you going,” Iason asked when he saw Riki trying to escape from the bed.

“Need to take a leak,” Riki replied as he felt around to find the raised path. Once he was on it, he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Iason chuckled as he relaxed on his back. Yes, Riki was mad at him. But this was the happiest he had seen the other in days. He just had to sit and wait while Riki adjusted to the decision.

After about ten minutes, Riki returned to the bed with wet hair and no bandages on his eyes.

“Riki, what did you do,” Iason asked as he sat up.

“I took a shower,” Riki mumbled as he crawled back on the bed.

Iason sighed as he activated the come on his wrist. “Cal, fresh bandages.”

“I can just keep my eyes shut,” Riki mumbled as he crawled under the blankets.

He shook his head in reply. “No, Riki. I will not risk your future sight over something like this. You will sit there and let Cal apply the bandages.”

“Whatever,” Riki said when he heard the door open. “Come on Cal, I want to go back to sleep,” he mumbled as he sat up.

Cal sat on the edge of the bed and worked quickly. “Is that to tight,” he asked softly.

Riki took a second then shook his head. “It’s fine. Thanks,” he mumbled. “Can I get a sleeping pill? Something to knock me out with?”

“Go ahead, Cal,” Iason replied as he pulled Riki close.

Riki quietly leaned back and gave in to the arms that were trying to hold him. “Sleep, Iason. I want sleep.”

“I’m aware, my pet,” Iason said with a smile. “Under the blankets. And this time, no showering with speaking to Cal first.”

“Yeah yeah,” Riki mumbled as he pulled free and crawled under the blankets. “Lay down,” he mumbled once the blanket was covering his waist.

Iason smiled before taking his spot against the mattress. “Riki,” Iason asked softly.

Slowly Riki adjusted around on the bed. Once he was settled, he was on his right side, next to Iason, with his head on Iason’s left shoulder. “Oh look, I have my own little pillow,” he mumbled. “Night.”

…

“Both eyes,” Raoul asked as he flashed the light again.

“For the fortieth time, yes,” Riki growled. “Can we move on to the next question already?”

Raoul glanced over at Iason who sighed. “Riki, behave.”

Riki leaned his head back for a second, then returned his head to face forward. “Can we take them off?”

“Feel free to,” Raoul said as he walked away. “As I mentioned before, Iason, I’m not a pet doctor. From what I can tell, he should be fine to remove the covers. I would though suggest having him follow up with an actual doctor.”

“Of course, my friend. I do appreciate everything you have done for Riki, Raoul,” Iason said with a nod. “Come Riki,” he said as he held a hand out for Riki to take.

Riki carefully reached out and used Iason’s support to jump off the table. “I thought we were taking them off?”

“We will at home, where the lights aren’t as bright. Come,” he said as he directed Riki out of the lab. Once in the elevator, he ran his fingers over the edge of the wrappings.

Riki shook his head and stepped to the side. “What are you doing, Iason?”

“I was looking for the clip,” Iason replied. Once the lift stopped, he led Riki inside to the living room. “Sit my love,” he said as he started tapping his wrist terminal to dim the lights. Once the lights were set, he kneeled down to pull the clip and remove the wrappings.

The mongrel reached up and rubbed the cut next to his right eye. “Thing made the cut itch,” he mumbled.

“Open your eyes, Riki,” Iason replied with a smile.

He hesitated a moment before slowly opening his eyes. As he looked out, his vision was blurry and unfocused. “Everything is smudged,” he whispered. “Are my eyes still bad?”

“You’re alright,” Iason said before kissing Riki’s forehead. “Your eyes have been closed for a few days. You will need a few moments to adjust. Just keep blinking every few minutes.”

Cal walked up and waited for orders.

“Start on lunch, Cal,” Iason ordered as he stood. “Something from Riki’s list.”

“Yes Master,” Cal said with a bow. He stepped back and walked towards the kitchen.

Riki stared down at the carpet and kept blinking, trying to focus his eyes. “Fuck this. I need a smoke,” he said as he stood, accidently falling against Iason. “Whoa, shit. Sorry,” he mumbled.

Iason sighed as he stopped Riki from falling. He stood and ran his fingers through Riki’s black strands. “Give it time, Riki.”

He sighed before trying to walk towards the balcony. “Can you let me go?”

Quietly Iason released the other and took just a hand. After much practice, he was able to lead Riki so that the younger didn’t have to worry about hitting anything. “Where is the pack?”

“Should be on the table…no, it’s in the drawer,” Riki corrected.

Iason opened the drawer and removed the items. He grabbed two cigarettes and the lighter before returning the pack to its spot. “Come,” he said as he opened the door.

Riki was silent as he walked outside and followed the raised path to the railing. “Can I have it?”

Slipping one of the butts between his lips, Iason used the lighter to light the end. “Open,” he said as he slipped the now lit cigarette between Riki’s lips.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He paused when he heard the lighter again. “What are you doing,” he asked.

“For myself,” Iason replied as he leaned on the rail next to Riki.

He kept his eyes closed the whole time as he looked up at Iason. “You never smoke.”

“I do every so often. You just aren’t around when I do,” Iason replied as he wrapped his left arm around Riki’s waist. “This time tomorrow I would believe you will be able to see the same as before.”

Riki looked down and tried to open his eyes. “Fuck, that hurt…what the hell.”

“It’s too bright out here for you to open your eyes, Riki. Wait till we are back inside,” he firmly replied.

He took a deep breath and nodded in reply, moving the cigarette back to his lips. “Now I have a headache,” he mumbled.

“Good thing you didn’t try to look up towards the sky instead. It might be worse,” Iason said as he finished of the cigarette and flipped the butt over the edge, only because Riki didn’t see him do it. “Are you finished,” he asked, looking down at Riki.

He took one last long draw and handed it to Iason. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Can’t see how much is left and really don’t feel like burning my figure to find out,” Riki added as he stood straight and stretched.

Iason released Riki and turned after flipping the butt over the edge as well. “I’ll have Cal fetch you medicine for your head,” he said as he walked to open the door. “Come Riki, lay on the couch. The lights are dimmed in side so they will not hurt as much.” Slowly he escorted Riki to the couch and helped him lay down.

“You’re babying me,” Riki mumbled. “Are you broken or something?”

The blond smiled in reply. “No, Riki. I just want to make sure you are alright.”

Riki sighed as he laid on the couch. “I’m fine, just in pain. Can I get those pain meds?”

“As mentioned, I will have Cal fetch. Or, you can have a drink of your choice.”

He opened his eyes to stare up at the still blurry ceiling. “Drugs or boos? That’s my choice? Why not both?”

Iason sighed. “You know why, Riki.”

“Drugs,” he mumbled.

…

“Could you get back in bed already? It’s fucking cold,” Riki cried as he curled deeper into the blankets. “Not quite sure why your androidic ass is so warm. Overheating maybe?”

Iason chuckled as he walked into the room from the bathroom. “My body is organic, just as yours is, Riki,” Iason said as he walked around the bed. Slowly he crawled on the bed and under the blankets.

“Took you long enough,” Riki mumbled.

Carefully Iason pulled Riki into his arms so that Riki’s head was on his chest. “Sleep, my pet,” he whispered as he fixed the blanket around them.

Riki stared silently into the darkness of the room. “Think my eyes will adjust tomorrow?”

“If they don’t, I’ll have Cal take you to Medical for a checkup. They will be able to do a proper examination,” Iason replied.

“Will you have them remove the cut also?”

Iason was silent for a moment. “Not quite yet. We will see if it heals on its own,” Iason said after a moment. “Perhaps I will let you keep it regardless.”

“Not one I want to remember. My old scars least had good stories and memories with them. This one…pass,” he mumbled. He waited a minute then crawled onto of Iason so they were chest to chest.

“Riki,” Iason asked.

Carefully Riki adjusted atop the other and placed his forehead in the crook of Iason’s neck. “Shut up. You feel like a good pillow.”

Iason smiled as he fixed the blankets and wrapped his arms around Riki. “Sleep well, my pet.”

“Hands off the goods,” Riki mumbled when he felt a hand resting on his ass. “Didn’t say you could touch anything.”

“Is that so? We are touching right now,” Iason said as he played with Riki’s hair with his right hand. “You are too close to me like this for me not to touch you, Riki.”

Riki sighed as he closed his eyes. “Fucking needy ass hole. I’m not in the mood for anything.”

Silently Iason reached his left under the blankets and between them. “This heat radiating from you says otherwise, Riki,” he whispered.

He let out a soft moan before trying to curl into Iason’s chest. “Damn you,” he whispered. “Just do it already.”

“Deep breaths, Riki. I know you are already on edge,” he whispered as he continued to play with Riki’s hair with his other hand.

“Let me release,” Riki cried. “Iason.”

“Another moment,” Iason replied. “I know your body well enough. If you release too soon, you won’t be able to relax. If you wait just enough time….”

Riki let out a long moan as his body spasmed in orgasm.

At the same time Iason closed his eyes, relaxing in the bliss of his own release. “Sleep well, my Riki.”

“You’re a jerk,” Riki cried once his body calmed down. “That’s it, I’m holding out on you.”

“Go to sleep, Riki,” Iason replied as he closed his eyes.

…

Riki leaned silently against the railing of the balcony, staring over the city below.

“Riki, why are you out here,” Iason asked as he tied a knot in the robe. “It’s barely dawn. Return to bed.”

“I know it’s dawn. The sunrise…it’s….” He didn’t have words to finish the sentence.

Confused, Iason walked up to Riki and rubbed the mongrels back with his left hand. “What’s wrong? You’re crying?”

“I don’t remember the last time I saw the sunrise,” he whispered. “We’re normally asleep during it, or least I am. And the windows are covered so we don’t know what’s going on anyways.” He was silent for a moment. “The last time I saw the sunrise, I was in Ceres. It was before you came and got me.”

“Is that why there are tears on your face, Riki? Memories?”

Riki shook his head. “No. It’s because it’s the first time I’ve seen it in a long time.”

The blond was silent as he thought over the statement. Once the conclusion was made, he pulled Riki against his chest and held him close. “Let’s watch the sunrise together then, before returning to bed. You still need rest.”

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled as he leaned back. “Sky is on fire.”

“It does seem like that, doesn’t it,” Iason replied before kissing Riki’s head. Iason held Riki in silence until he felt the other fall asleep against him. Once he was able to confirm the mongrel was out, he picked up Riki and carried him inside.

Cal was surprised by the sight as he walked out to start his morning chores. “Good morning, Master.”

Iason stopped and looked over at Cal. “Take the morning. Riki and I will be in the Master Bedroom for the day,” he said before continuing his walk down the hall.

“Master, what about Master Riki’s appointment?”

“Cancel it,” he called out before the door closed behind him.

Cal paused, then smiled. The only reason he would be told to do that was if Riki was able to see again. Which meant the residence could finally get back to someone normalness.

 

\--- END ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mad at myself. I'm working on this really big, and long story for me (66 pages in Word so far). Went and did my big fear - I wrote myself into a corner. Might just have to start posting it and see if I can fix the dead end later lol.


End file.
